Bibi weeken
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Ally cannot kkep her lust for Sky in check anymore and it has an interesting outcome for Sky. Sky/Ally/Jack.


Bibi weekend

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally samuels sat on the couch of her and Jacks apartment. It was a little before dusk and she had spent the day making sure everything was prepared for the weekend. She was going to have sex with the new SPD red ranger Sky Tate, though he didnt know it yet. Ally loved Sky dearly, she really did. But she would be lying if she didnt admit to some interest in the muscular man. Her interest had been doubled ever since she had found out from Syd and Z what a hot fuck Sky was. She had to find out for herself. Her main problem had been how to go about it. She never had an opportunity to be alone with Sky, most of the time she was with Jack handing out clothes, and Sky was bbusy with SPD.

But as luck would have it Jack was goingaway for the weekend with Z to a comic book convention. At first he hadnt wanted to go, fearing that something would happen to her. But the god of lust must have been smiling on her because none other then Sky Tate had volunteered to stay with he had some time off and didnt mind keeping her company. Jack was quick to agree after that, not even thinking about infidelity.

Ally heard a knock at the door and hopped up to answer it. It was 5:00 in the afternoon on friday and Jack had left twenty minutes ago. Checking her appearance in the hallway mirror she deemed herself sinful in a skimpy small tank-top that showed off her larg, full breast and super short shorts that clung to her ass showing it off perfectly. She opened the front and greeted her guest.

" Hey Sky come in " she smiled brightly. He looked as hot as ever in a red and blue sweater vest and brown slacks. She was pleased to see his eyes look over her body in a quick glance before focusing on her face.

" Hi Ally. Nice outfit " he commented as he followed her into the apartment. She could feel his eyes on her backside.

" I could say the same about yours, in this heatwave I feel quite cool, while you on the other hand look **hot** " She put the barest enfises on the last word. It was true in every sense. Newtech was in the beginning of a heatwave and Sky looked a little uncomfortable in his outfit.

" I hope you brought something else to wear in your..backpack? Unless you plan on being sweaty all weekend ". Ally was starting to have a hard time keeping from giggling. She was starting to sound like a stupid bimbo. But Sky seemed oblivious to this.

" Yeah I brought a few extra changes of clothing in my standard issue SPD carrying duffel bag " he stated proudly. Ally let the giggle out now.

" Well how bout you change clothes and I get us some glasses of lemonade ". Sky nodded to this and Ally showed him the room he would be staying in. Her and Jacks apartment was a three bedroom one. The used the other two rooms rarely in the times when Z or some of Jacks other SPD friends wanted to sleep over. Jack had joked about converting one of the rooms into a sex room, she was starting to wish she had gone along with it. As she left the room she saw Sky pull his sweater-vest off revealing his rippling muscular back.

She quickly headed for the kitchen and poured to glasses of lemonade, but in Sky's she added an extra ingrediant. Neptunian viagra, guaranteed to give a 150-year old man in the mood. Mixing it around she went into the living room and sat on the couch, placing the glasses on the living room table. A few seconds later Sky came into the room, wearing a red whife beater, and blue shorts. Allys mouth watered, Sky was impossibly sexy, she could feel herself getting wet between her legs.

" Here you go " she hands Sky his glass of lemonade as he sits down next to her. Sky downed it in two gulps as Ally sipped hers. For the next couple of minutes the two talked. She asked him about what was happening with SPD and she pretended to listen as she gouged his facial expressions. Slowly but surely she could see the viagra taking effect. As she talked about her hobbies she noticed how he was becoming less and less bashful about his wondering eyes. Staring openly at her chest. She looked down toward his groin and saw a large bulge blatantly showing.

She looked upnd her gaze met his. She gingerly moved closer to him " Sky are you alright? " she rubbed his chest " You look hot ". Ally could stand it no longer, She pressed her mouth agauinst Sky's and he instantly responded soon there tongues were dueling. Ally moved and sat on Skys lap, feeling his raging erection through there clothes. He cupped her ass squeezing it. Ally tugged at the hem of Sky's shirt, he lifted his arms and she pulled it off of him. She took in his large muscular chest, his tan skin. Sky quickly repaid her, pulling off Ally's shirt and undoing her bra, letting her large breast free. He took one into his mouth sucking on it tenderly. Ally shivered with pleasure She moved around in his lap wanting it. Ally stood up and took off her shorts and panty. Sky eyed her like a hungry man, he removed his own undergarments till he was as naked as her.

Ally's eyes bulged at the sight of Sky's cock. It was 15-inches long and extremely thick, so much bigger then jacks. The head was leaking a lot of pre-cum. Ally dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. Sky groaned loudly. Ally was an expert cocksucker, he'd never been blown so good and Ally was loving the taste of his cock. In no time Sky filled her mouth with his load. She hungrily swallowed all of it and stood up.

" Ally... your Jacks...girlfriend " Sky panted.

Ally nodded " I love Jack, but I want your cock, and it's just for this weekend "

Sky suddenly pulled Ally to him " Then we can't waste any time " He pulled her cunt to his face and began eating her out vigorously. Ally cried out in pleasure she tugged at his hair. Sky pulled his mouth away and Ally postioned herself over his cock. She slowly sat down, wincing slightly as she was severely stretched. Soon she was sitting all the way on his lap and cock. She gripped his shoulders.

" Sky, you feel so big. Please fuck me! ".

Sky didnt need to betold twice. He gripped her hips and started bucking his hips. Ally moaned as Sky's big dick moved in and out of her. She tightened her cunt around his him making him fuck her bounced her up and down, shifting slightly and stricking her G-spot.

Ally screamed " OH YES HARDER, FUCK ME HARDER! "

Sky growled and moved so that he was laying on his back. Ally rode Sky wildly moving back and forth, up and down as Sky droveupward hard and rough. Soon Ally was screaming, orgasm racking her body. Sky grubted and shot his load into her cunt. For the next couple of minutes the two of them lay on the couch breathing hard.

" Okay..that was good " Ally breathed she kissed Sky's neck.

Sky nodded " Yeah, but it's not over yet " Sky flipped them over, so that Ally was on her back and Sky was between her legs, hard cock still inside of her.

Sky pushed himself up and started pounding into her her " You want me to fuck you hard Ally? " he groaned.

Ally screamed YES and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sweat poured off there bodies as they moved. Sky slammed into Ally so hard that the couch started moving, she clawed at his back in extreme ecstasy. Pleasure washed over her like a giant wave again and again. untill She felt orgasm again, so much stronger this time. Skys body contorted as he ejaculated.

Sky pulled out of Ally and pulled her onto the floor on all fours. He eases into her ass and fucks her doggy-style. Ally pushes her butt back onto Sky's pumping cock. Sky leaned forward pressing his chest to her back, fondling her tits and sucking on her neck. Sky plowed into Ally with more force. He'd always thought she was hot, but since she was with Jack he didnt think they'd ever get anywhere. But here he was enjoying her tight ass and pussy, any guilt he may have felt at betraying Jack dissapeared as he nutted.

( 5 hours later )

They were in the guest room Ally was riding Sky's cock. They decided not to fool around in her and Jacks room, for obvious reasons. As they came down from another orgasmic high they lay there thinking about the rest of the weekend.

What they didnt know was that the comic book convention had been closed early so Jack was on his way home.

( Next morning )

Ally woke up in Sky's arms feeling content and happy.

" Morning " said Sky sleepily.

Ally grinned and moved between his legs going down on his morning wood. Sky moaned and after a couple of minutes shot his load. They went into the kitchen and Ally fixed them some panckaes and eggs. They wolfed down the food and got back to bussiness. Sky sat Ally down on the table and lifted her legs onto his broad shoulders and slipped into her. Ally and Sky were screaming as pleasure sufffused them. Sky fucked Ally as hard as his musclebound body let him . Pushing her all over the table. Her legs fell from his shoulders and she moved them around him and her arms around his neck. They kissed feverishly.

Jack arrived at the door of his and Jacks apartment. He was dissapointed the convention was called off, but happy that he got to be back with Ally. He unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment. The first thing he heard was screaming at first he thought Ally was in danger and rushed to the source. Only to find her having the crap fucked out of her by Sky Tate. Jack just stared at the sight in front of him. It was incredibly...HOT. Jack was not blind or stupid he'd known what kind of thought she'd been having for Sky. He'd had them himself for quite a long while. What most people didnt know was that Jack was bisexual.

He stripped off all his clothes. Jack was nowhere near as buff as Sky, but he was not bad either. He stroked his 13-inch cock and walked over. Ally was so lost in pleasure that at first she didnt notice him. But when Sky came setting off her own climax she saw him, but the pleasure overtook her making her black out. When she came to she expected to find Ja ck trying to kill Sky but what she found was Sky on his backnext to her his toned legs on Jacks shoulders. The ex-SPD red ranger was fingering Sky's hole.

" Yeah Tate, you fuck my girl, so I get to fuck you ". Sky groaned.

Ally was shocked to see Sky was enjoying it. Jack grinned at her

" Miss me babe? " Ally smiled and moved off the table and hugged him.

" Of course, Im sorry ". Jack waved that off.

"S'kay, this guys a hot you get me the lube fro the bedside table? " Ally nodded and dashed off to obey.

" Your liking this a lot Sky, you ever been fucked before " asked Jack as Ally came back with the lube.

Sky was sileent for a moment but as Jack rubbed his prostate he moaned out about what happened with Dulcea, and the other ranger legends.

Jack and Ally were awestruck by this piece of information. Ally whispered into Jacks ear and he nodded vigorously and she once again dashed off. Ally found the object that she sometimes used on Jack and went back to the kitchen, to find Jack fucking Sky.

Jack was pounding into Sky's muscled ass. Sky screamed and thrashed about, shoving his ass back on Jacks cock. It was his first time taking a real flesh and blood cock and he was loving it. He reached out for Jack who leaned forward into a bruising kiss. Jack picked Sky up, not being easy, and turned around and sat down on the table. Sky started riding Jacks cock. He bounced up and down like he was riding a bucking bronco. Jack grabbed his cock and started jerking him.

" Yeah Sky ride my cock, ride it hard! ".

Sky moaned loudly Shooting his load , Jack bounced Sky a couple more times before filling him with his spunk. Sky lay on Jack, his ass sour and full of cum.

" Hey can I try? asked Ally. Sky looked over his shoulder to see Ally wearing a 14-inch strap on. It made Sky grin, bringing back not to old memories.

" Sure " he said moving off Jacks member. He bent over the table , spreading his legs wide. Ally grinned at his big tones, cum leaking ass. She gripped his hips and eased the didldo into him. Sky groaned, pushing his butt back and sheathing the thing into him completely. Ally was a lot stronger then she looked, was what Sky learned in the next instant. Ally pounded Skys ass and took no prisoners. She had the big musclebound man, screaming in extreme pleasure and begging to be fucked harder, sweat was coating his large body and falling off in torrents. Jack stroked his dick and watched as his girlfriend fucked the crap out of Sky Tate. He saw how engorged Skys cock was and couldnt resist.

" Ally back him up a bit, I want that cock of his in my ass ".

Ally pulled out of Sky

Jack greased up Sky's cock with some lube, then bent over grabbing his ankle. Sky pushed into Jack and started fucking him. It was his first time fucking another guy, and he loved it like bottoming. He plowed into Jacks ass like he would a womans cunt, having the other man screaming in blinding pleasure. Sky couldnt belive how tight Jacks ass was, it set him on edge within twenty minutes shooting his load. He collapsed in Jack making them both lean on the table.

" Ally I can see why you wanted to get fucked by him " said Jack ib a complete daze.

Fot the rest of the weekend the three of them fucked each other. As Sky left for the base on monday afternoon he was given a permanent invitation to there escapades, and a knew realization that he was the bisexual sex god.

END


End file.
